IT came from beneath the surface
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Pennywise wants revenge on his enemies, and this time he has help. Rated for strong violence and Gore
1. Chapter 1

Pennywise remained in the cave were he was once defeated last, But as clown looked to the surface and heard the sound of a child's laugh, His sinister smile began to begin a evil plan once again, To gain revenge on the ones who wronged him.

As the laugh got louder, he rose to the top and lifted the lid and saw

There was a little the boy riding a bike on the streets,

But as the boy rode his bike, he saw a clown standing in the streets.

" who are you sir" said the boy, but pennywise just stood there

And said nothing. The boy turn and went his way,

Then something over the boy, and all went black.

The boy woke up underground, "where am I " he said

"Your underground" pennywise said showing his face.

"PENNYWISE! I thought you were dead, please don't kill me".

"Stupid boy, I didn't bring you down here to kill you"

Said pennywise, " then what do you want with me" he said,

"Your help" said pennywise.

"What's your name" asked pennywise,

"William" he answered; "but what do you need my help for"

William asked again. "Revenge" said pennywise,

"Revenge against the people who left me for dead,

And I know you'll help me"

Said pennywise.

" and why should I help you! You killed my cousin greogie "

William yelled, " because greogie is still alive " said pennywise.

" You will help me, or I will make sure greogie doesn't get so lucky,

" But why kidnap my cousin, you could have just asked for help"

Said William. " Don't play stupid with me boy, you would never

Help a clown".


	2. Chapter 2

"Why Sure I would " said William,

Pennywise just glared at him,

Then William saw that pennywise didn't trust him,

William said "ok so maybe I wouldn't",

"I thought so" replied pennywise.

"And you better do exactly what I say if you want greogie to live "

Said pennywise again.

"I'll do it" said William,

"Come with me"'demanded pennywise,

"Where are we going" asked William,

"You'll know when we get there".

Once they have got in the city

There was a house that William

Recognized. "What are we doing hear"

Asked William, " first person to eliminate"

Said pennywise as the were both looking at

Man from the back. When the man turned around

It was Richey tozier that William saw in a look

Of Dred. "Please pennywise no!" Begged William,

"Having second thoughts" asked pennywise.

" You don't understand, you see Richey tozier

Is my father" William said, Richey saw William,

And went after him with a ax in hand.

"No dad it's me" screamed William but Richey

Did not put down the ax.

As he raise the ax William pushed the knife into

His chest, killing him. William couldn't believe want

He did, pennywise examined the body and said to

William, " well done William, you killed him"

William knew there was more to come,

And there was no way out.


	3. Chapter 3

William couldn't believe in the fact that he

Killed his own father, while slept over it he was

Awakened. "WAKE UP" said pennywise, "wipe the blood

Off this knife" he said again.

William wiped the blood off the knife that he

Used to stab his father,

Pennywise grab the knife back

"Let's go" he said. When they got to the

Surface; William saw a lady.

"Now what " asking William,

"Get in that car and run her over" demanded pennywise,

"And make sure she's dead, unless you want greogi to live"

He demanded again.

William sneaked into the car,

Noticed that the keys were still in the car,

Then he noticed that the lady was turning around.

Without thinking he stepped on the petal, and ran right

Over her, William looked behind him and saw that the lady

Was moving, "she still alive" William shouted,

"Back the car up" penny wise yelled,

William put the car in reverse and the car

Went backwards and hit her again.

William got out of the car too see the body

And was shocked, it was Beverly marsh

Dead, he knew she since a baby,

But still was confused why his father and Beverly

Did not recognize him, but pennywise was far

From done. And William was starting to get a urge

To kill pennywise when all was said and done.


	4. Chapter 4

William knew if he was going to see

Georgi again, he was going to have to

Have to kill pennywise but how?.

"Wake up sunshine!" Yelled pennywise,

"What now" asked William,

Pennywise tossed him a bag,

"Let's go" demanded pennywise.

When they got up to the surface,

They saw Eddie. " No more killing" said William,

"This time your not going to kill " said pennywise

"Your going to say hello"

"THAT'S IT!" Shouted William,

"That's it, now do it" pennywise yelled,

William went out to the surface,

And when in front of Eddie.

" hello Eddie remember me" said William,

"Yes I do" said Eddie.

Suddenly a hand came bursting threw

Eddie's chest and he was dead, with a finishing blow

Chopping Eddie's head off.

William saw in disbelief in what happened,

As pennywise held Eddie's heart in his hand,

He said " see you wave hi, I say die, good work kid"


	5. Chapter 5

William wondered what what next,

As he was getting closer to killing

Pennywise. " GET UP WILL",

"Is This the last time I do it ",

" Yes William , I promise it will be your last"

Said pennywise with a smile.

" Now get up their ".

William went back up to the surface again

And this time he saw Henry bowers,

"Henry Bowers?" William confused.

Pennywise took William and threw him out to of the surface

To Henry Bowers, " YOU AGAIN!" Shouted Henry

Drawing his knife and went to attack.

He jumped on William pointing the knife

Toward him, William reversed the knife,

And stabbed Henry right in the stomach,

Then henry headed for the edge of a cliff,

With a mighty push, William pushed

Him off the cliff, crashing into the rock's,

"Well done William, you've become a killer".


	6. Chapter 6

A day later .

William was looking for pennywise,

Little did he know, pennywise was hiding.

" I already did what wanted , let greogi go"

He heard a childs laugh.

"What's going on" William shouted,

Georgie came out of his hiding place,

"GEORGIE?" William yelled confused,

"I'm am pennywise" said georgie

"I wanted revenge on the one's who left me for dead,

And now you'll join them"

Then georgie jumped on William,

" I never want to see or speak of you again"

Said William, " if that's what you want" answered georgie,

At that instead William eyes and mouth were stitched shut.

"Thanks for being my last" said greogie,

And left William beneath the surface,

Were he couldn't see or scream,

And surrounded by darkness

William was never seen again

As he floated like they other's at the bottom

THE END


End file.
